totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, thanks to Mike's evil personality, Mal, he was able to put some mistrust between himself, his girlfriend, Duncan and his girlfriend, Gwen, (chuckles) life, it messes with your mind! Multiple double deals went down as Lightning tried to get Courtney to eliminate DJ, and Alejandro and Heather tried to allure Scott onto their side in order to eliminate their leader, Shawn. Luckily, when the Vultures won the challenge, the Hamsters were spared from a bonfire ceremony. This time, however, no one will be spared thanks a certain someone on Boney Island. Find out what it is here, on Total Drama All Stars!" Total Drama theme plays -- Inside the confessional, Scarlett is putting something on the lens of a camera before leaving. -- At Boney Island, a green Ezekiel is seen with a fish in his mouth as he stops in the sand. He puts the fish into the sand and starts digging a hole in the sand. Suddenly, a voice is heard from across the other side. ???: "Hey, Zeke! What are you?" Zeke stopped digging and placed the fish back into his mouth and started scurrying towards the other side of the island. -- Back at camp Wawanakwa, inside the cabins, Mike is seen mumbling in his sleep as the other males try to prepare themselves for what might had happened, except for Cameron, who was taking notes of what was occurring. Cameron: (Confessional) "Something's wrong with Mike, just a couple of days ago, he attacked Duncan, and doesn't even remember doing it. He said that it was probably one of his personalities that did it, but from what I know from last season, that's not the case. Svetlana is very competitive, but she wouldn't hurt anyone to win. Manitoba Smith is sexist, but he tried to help us when he first came into existence! Chester is just a grumpy old man, and Vito is just a ladies man, perhaps he has another personality, one that we didn't even knew existed!" Duncan: (Confessional) "I don't trust Mike, I don't like Mike, but I made a promise in front of Gwen to make peace, so as long as he stays out of my way, I'm good!" As Mike exits the cabin in his sleep, Cameron starts to follow him. Brick: "You think Cam's got this under control men?" Lightning: "Sha-please, that don't matter, not so long as the Lightning gets the win...oh, I'll be right back!" Lightning runs out the cabin door and sneaks to the back door of the hotel, where he sees Courtney sitting on the steps, moping. Lightning: "Did you get anyone to vote you-know-who?" Courtney: "No, I need more time to find some allies!" Lightning: "Lightning don't like doing this, but if Brick house doesn't go, then I'll be forced to do something I've never done, throw a challenge!" Courtney: (laughs) "You really are an idiot!" Lightning: "Would an idiot show off this?" He held the Maclean Invincibility statue proudly in his hands. Courtney was speechless for a moment. Courtney: "Yes, an idiot like you would do something like that, but I'm impressed!" Lightning: "Sha-Lightning's going nowhere now!" He kisses his biceps making Courtney uncomfortable. The door opens as Scott walks by. When he sees the invincibility statue, he gleams. Lightning walks away, putting his immunity idol back into his shirt. Scott: "Oh, so Courtney, how are you today?" Courtney: "Great, I guess, Scott is it?" Scott: "Yeah, yeah, that's me, ol' Scotty! (laughs nervously) just wondering where you were!" Courtney: "Thanks, nobody here has talked to me, not even Gwen!" Scott: "I thought you didn't like Gwen!" Courtney: "Actually I do! I want to be friends with her, but I don't know if she wants to be." Scott: "Just ask her, worse that could happen she says no," Scott walks back into the hotel and into the hallway, where Alejandro is standing, waiting for him. Alejandro: "How did it go?" Scott: "Hopefully, she's into me by now, I did what you told me and tried to help her with her personal life." Scott: (Confessional) "I have no idea how to be a boyfriend, so why not ask someone who's reputation with the ladies is really great?" Alejandro: (Confessional) "Si, I do have a nice reputation with the ladies. I have to get Scott to impress Courtney and then we will vote off Shawn tonight if we lose, and then I'll say see ya to that senoriatta snake Heather for what she did to me during World Tour! She is really is a beautiful snake isn't she? Uh... (slaps himself) I must remain focused!" -- In Chris' production room, Sky is getting two lattes for Chris as she enters the production room where Chris is. Sky: (Confessional) "I wonder why Chris is asking for two lattes?" Chris: "It's about time Sky!" (takes the latte and drinks it) "Ahhhh.... Help yourself." Chris hands a latte to Sky. Sky: "Wait? One's for me?" Chris: (smirks) "Yep." Sky: (glares) "Why are you smiling like that?" Chris: "Meh, thought I give you a reward for your all your troubles, you know Season 5 and all..." Sky looks at the latte, as she shrugs and drinks it, then her eyes widen and she passed out, as Chris laughed. Chris: (chuckles) "Sweet..." (got out a walkie talkie) "Chef! Bring our knocked out intern to Boney Island. She will be part of today's challenge." Chef: (Confessional) "I know what you're thinking, she could die, yeah your right! Just not by who you'd expect! (chuckles maniacally) this'll be really fun!" -- At the cabins, Zoey knocks on the door and Mike open it. Mike: "Oh, hey Zoey..." Zoey: "Hey Mike. I have been thinking about some stuff." Mike: "Look, if it's about that alliance thing or me hurting Duncan..." Zoey: "No, it's not that. I'm just worried about you. I fear you may change into something you're not and it'll be too late to do anything." Mike: (shy smile) "Well T-T-Thanks..." Zoey: "You know, you can always tell me anything." Mike: "Well... actually I think I already told you everything. How I got so athletic and about my parents." Zoey: (giggles) "Yeah, I think you should leave the whole ballerina thing between us. If the others found out that you'd be the laughing stock of the whole show!" Before they can continue their talk, Chris is speaking through the speakers. Chris: (voice) "Attention campers. Today's challenge will be at the beach. Meet me at the beach in 30 minutes." Mike: "Crap..." (to Zoey) "We'll talk during the challenge." Zoey: "Of course." Mike and Zoey laughed, as they blushed and look away. -- Soon both Hamsters and Vultures arrived at the beach with two piles old junk by the shore, where Chris and Chef are waiting. Chris: "Good morning campers. Here to tell you the good news and bad news. Good news is my intern Sky gone missing..." Gwen: "How is that..." (makes fingers) "Good news?" Jasmine: "Gwen has a point Chris." Shawn nods and agrees with Jasmine and Gwen as Heather rolls her eyes. Chris: "Hey, she's a tough Olympian remember? Bad news is she's surrounded at Boney Island. So, your challenge is to built a boat to get across the water and sail to Boney Island to find her..." Scott: "Ha! That will be easy..." Chris: (smirks) "Oh really? Forget to mention that Chef has release some mutants from the fun zone to try to stop you from rescuing Sky. Team who brings her back to the campgrounds win. Losing team gets to vote someone out." Gwen: (points) "You're sick McLean!" Chris: "Hey! Prison changed me... for the better!" Gwen rolled her eyes, while Dawn walks to Courtney. Courtney: (glares) "Maybe I help you?" Dawn: "I can read your aura Courtney. You regret things during her time on Season 2 and 3." Courtney: "What?! I never regret anything! OKAY!!!" The Vultures look at Courtney funny, then after some awkward silence, they shrug and start working on the boat. The two teams are using junk from the junkyard conduct a boat each team are making... -- Soon, both the teams were out at sea, rowing towards Boney Island. Scarlett: "We need to stop them!" Brick: "How?" Jo and Duncan push a cannon towards the side of their boat. Jo: "Dud-can and I found this in the forest. Might as well put it to good use!" Duncan: (laughs) "Good one!" Jo: (surprised) "Thanks?" Jo: (Confessional) "Wow, someone who finally appreciates my killer zingers!" Zoey: "I don't think we should be doing this, they're defenseless!" Brick: "She's right, we can't fight against people that have no defense. It's against my honor code!" Jo: "Screw your code! We're in the middle of a challenge! Everything's fair in love and war, and this is definitely war!" They heard something being fired and saw Max lying down on the floor wiping off ash off himself. Jo: (glares at Brick) "Defenseless huh? Over at the Vultures boat, the former villains of the team are cheering. Shawn jumps off from the sail to the ground, glaring at the four villains. Shawn: "Those are innocent people you're hurting!" Alejandro: "Not all of them are innocent, there's more villains than heroes over there!" Courtney: "Besides, we have to win this challenge or else one of us are going home!" Shawn: "So maybe we lose, big deal!" Heather: "Oh it's a big deal, for some of us!" DJ escorts Shawn away from the villains. DJ: "Ignore them, Shawn, especially Alejandro, he's a sneaky one!" Shawn: "Thanks! (whispering) but between you and me, I think we should take out Courtney first, she's probably suffering from something! Did you see how she yelled at Dawn?" DJ: (whispering) "Yeah, you're right, that was pretty harsh, even for her! She doesn't even like me, for some reason!" As they were talking, they didn't notice the Hamsters retaliating against them when they shot a diamond to Heather's face. Heather's face was bruised, but she was able to stand up quickly and see Duncan and Jo laughing. Heather: (Confessional) "This is personal!" Heather put in the diamond into the cannon and fired at Duncan. Courtney: "Yes!" Gwen: "No!" Shawn: "Meh, he had it coming," As Jo, Lightning and Scarlett kept attacking the Vultures, and Brick was taking Max and Duncan away from danger, Mike, Zoey and Cameron stayed low to avoid any hits. Mike: "Any ideas?" Zoey: "Yeah, we stay below and let the big guys take each other out!" Mike gasps and turns into Mal. Mal stands up and walks towards the front of the boat. Mal: (imitating Mike's voice) "We're almost there, you guys!" -- At Boney Island, Sky starts to wake up and sees that she has been tied up in vines. Sky: "Okay Chris, I get it! You have no capacity for empathy, but this is going too far! I want out of this internship!" Ezekiel crawls towards her cautiously. Sky: "You! You must've done this! What did Chris offer you, the million dollars? Wouldn't surprise me!" Ezekiel shook his head, which surprised Sky. Sky: "Wait, you can understand me?" Ezekiel nodded. Sky: "So you didn't kidnap me?" Ezekiel shrugged. -- At the sea, the Vultures were down to Courtney, Gwen, Shawn and DJ while the Hamsters were down to Mike, Cameron, Zoey, Lightning and Jo. Jo: "Hey, three amigos, how about you help us instead of lying there like a sack of potatoes?" As Zoey and Cameron helped out Jo, they didn't notice Mike having a conversation with Lightning. Mal: "You know, you champion like you is great to have on our team!" Lightning: "Sha-please! Anyone would be lucky having me in their life!" Mal rolled his eyes. Mal: (Confessional) "He's a physical threat, but he'll make for the perfect pawn!" Lightning was too busy daydreaming to see bowling ball hit him in the face, knocking him out and his idol out of his shirt. Mal took a look at the idol and inspected it thoroughly before putting it back inside Lightning's shirt just as the boats hit the shore. As they all got off the boat and started running into the jungle, Scarlett awoke from being unconscious. Scarlett: "Everybody's gone, which gives me some time to create some chaos!" As the other Hamsters got into the misty woods, Lightning is jogging ahead. Jo: "Wait up Brightning! We can't all run as fast as you!" Lightning: "Aww, you guys are wimps! Lightning will rescue Sky and you worms will eat my dust!" Lightning ran off, while Jo, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron rest for a bit. Zoey: "You guys, Lightning is getting on my nerves. If we lose, we should be voting him off..." Cameron: "Good idea, but what about Scarlett? She did got control of that machine island from last season." Zoey: "Yeah... maybe we'll vote her off after Lightning." Cameron: (Confessional) "She's smart and dangerous, I feel really nervous around her." Mal: "Guys! We have to get the idol away from Lightning. He might've found it last night." Zoey and Cameron gasped when they hear it. Zoey: "He got the Invincibility Statue? How?!" Cameron: "And how do you know about this Mike?" "Mike": "Well, I heard he was talking about it, besides it's Lightning!" Zoey and Cameron look at each other. Then Lightning is running in the swamp until he heard a voice ???: "Anybody! Get me down from here!" Lightning then see Sky tied up. Lightning: "Need help, Olympic girl?" Sky: "Yes please!" Lightning: "Well, nope! Cause Lightning is not helping so I can throw the challenge and vote off one of my teammates!" Lightning laughed while Sky gasped as he ran off in the other direction. Sky: "Wait! You can't leave me here!" Lightning: (Confessional) "The plan here is to let the other team get Sky and then we strike the other boat and maybe bossy girl Courtney will convince others to vote DJ off. The Sha-plan is in the bag!" Sky is struggling in her bonds when see spots someone in the shadows angry. She gets a closer look and gasps. Sky: "It can't be." ???: "There she is." Then Gwen, Courtney, DJ and Shawn arrived to see Sky. Shawn: "You all right Sky?" Sky: "I am guys..." DJ unties Sky and helps her up. DJ: "DId something happened to you?" Sky: "Nothing much... but that jock Lightning just show up and ditched me!" Gwen: "He ditched you. Man, that is not cool!" Sky: "Can we please get out of here." DJ: "Sure thing." Then the Vultures left, while the shadow guy with Zeke spots them. ???: (hissed) "Sky...." As the Vultures were racing across the swamp, Gwen and Courtney are chatting. Gwen: "Man, I don't know who's worse, Chris or Lightning..." Courtney: "I know right. Someone should file a lawsuit for abandoning those in need!" Gwen: "Wait..." (to the others) "You go, we'll catch up." The Vultures left, leaving Gwen and Courtney alone. Gwen: "You... agree with me?" Courtney: "Yeah. Why?" (sighs) "Okay, I guess I could use your help." Gwen: "Okay. What's the catch?" Courtney: "No catch! Just... okay I had a chat with Dawn and she told me you miss me... So... I really need your help. After that outburst I had with her, everyone might be planning to vote me out." Gwen: "Come on! You're overreacting, the villains on our team don't care about Dawn, and I can reassure you that you won't get voted out, this time, at least!" Courtney: "Thanks!" Gwen: (Confessional) "Hopefully this'll help me get on Courtney's good side. Fingers crossed!" Back at the Hamster's boat, Scarlett is talking to Duncan and Lightning as Brick is still unconscious. Scarlett: "I'm just letting you guys know in advance!"